Despues de la tormenta
by nadeshikolo
Summary: después de un incidente entre Rarity y Adagio , ambas se hablaran frente a frente por sus sentimientos [Adarity] [Mencion de TwiliSunset y Sonaria]


:´3 bueno el StevenBomb ah terminado! fueron muchos feels para mi...pude ver a mi hermosa hijah Sardonyx al final , y lo mejor es que Garnet perdono un poco a Perla , asi que traere algo diferente , algo de MLP Equestria Girls , de una pareja que tengo de OTP y esa es...*redoble de tambores* Adagio x Rarity! si...se que es una pareja que no existe, pero hicieron un video que hizo que me enomarara de esta pareja! asi que! no los interrumpo mas!

...

luego de la batalla con las Dazzlings las Mane 6 siguieron juntas , incluyendo a Sunset Shimmer en su banda ahora , como amiga y compañera , esta obviamente estaba triste por la ida de Twilight , ya que al parecer esta tenia sentimientos no correspondidos por Twilight , pero eso lo dejaremos para otra historia , vamos con Rarity , ella habia estado trabajando duro en su tienda de ropa junto con su hermana , era la epoca de frio , asi que no pensaba en que alguien vendria a la tienda en esta epoca , asi que decidio cerrar la tienda hasta que la tormenta de nieve que se estaba acercando terminara , vio en su celular que tenia mensajes de Sunset Shimmer diciendole lo triste que estaba y sus ganas de matar a Flash Sentry , esta rio internamente y le respondio de que pensara un poco antes de que en verdad mataran al chico de cabello azul , la chica de cabello morado se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia el mini refrigerador que tenia la tienda , pero paro en seco cuando sintio a alguien tocar con firmeza la puerta de la tienda , esta se asusto y trato de enfocar la mirada en la persona...le parecia muy conocida...ese cabello...esa cara...no era posible...ERA ADAGIO DAZZLE! esta seguia con la ropa del show , aunque mas desgatada y ella parecia que no hubiera comido en dias , Rarity solto un grito y se dirigio a la puerta para abrile a Adagio , no le importaba si ella fuera malvada o no solo queria ayudarla , cuando esta abrio la puerta Adagio se desmayo delante de sus pies , Rarity se asusto y trato de despetarla pero le fue imposible , asi que con sus fuerzas puse el brazo de Adagio alrededor de su cuello y puso su mano en la cintura de Adagio , y con ese ultimo cargo a Adagio a su cama...

un rato despues Adagio abrio los ojos , esta sintio una rara sencacion en su cuerpo...se levanto y pudo apreciar que estaba en la cama de alguien , con otra ropa , fruncio el ceño y miro a su derecha , su ropa estaba doblada perfectamente y muy limpia , miro hacia adelante y Rarity estaba parada enfrente de ella , tenia una expresion de alivio en el rostro , la chica de cabello anaranjado se sorprendio y hablo en panico:

-QUE ES LO QUE HAGO AQUI?!-Rarity se confundio...es que acaso Adagio no recordaba de como llego a la tienda-

-no recuerdas nada? digo...tu apareciste en la puerta de mi tienda con una cara de panico total , no te iba a dejar ahi , no soy de tan mal corazon querida-Rarity removio un cabello que le estaba molestando del rostro-

-que yo que?!-Adagio puso sus manos en su cara para dar un grito de miedo-

-si...si..., oye...y tus hermanas? que paso con ellas?-Rarity dio un paso cerca de su cama y se sento justo al lado de Adagio-

-ellas...no lo se...todas escapamos en diferentes direcciones despues de el enfrentamiento-la cara de la chica con cabello bulminoso se oscuricio tratando de no llorar por la perdida de sus hermanas-

-entiendo...-Rarity miro a otro lado , tratando de no sacar un tema que habia tratado de olvidar hace un tiempo , para ella Adagio no era un enemigo si no que era lo contrario , para ella Adagio...era alguien que...podia ver luz y fuerza por un objetivo-

-oye...-Adagio la miro enojada-espero que no estes enojada conmigo por lo que paso en la escuela esa...-y si , Adagio habia sacado el tema , esta trago saliva y miro a Adagio que tenia una expresion confundida como ella , el incidente...era que por un error , Adagio habia besado a Rarity por accidente , desde ese momento Rarity comenzo a tener sentimientos por Adagio , tal como Sunset...-

-n-no...no pasa nada querida...ninguna de las dos lo veia venir , no te preocupes-la chica mas palida puso su mano con miedo en el hombro de Adagio , esta no reacciono al contrario , el contacto con la piel de Rarity la hizo sentir como si estuviera siendo aceptada por alguien-

-y tu...no estas enojada conmigo por lo que paso?-Rarity sabia de lo que Adagio estaba hablando , hablaba sobre la batalla que habia pasado hace unos cuantos dias atras-

-querida...escuchame-Rarity tomo las manos de Adagio y las puso sobre su regazo , la cara de la sirena se enrojecio como si fuera un tomate-todos cometemos nuestros errores...y tu cometiste uno...pero es comprensible para mi...solo querias que te adoraran...-

-lo comprendes?-ahora si que estaba confundida-

-si...se que se siente al no tener a alguien en quien confiar...y en alguien que no te quiere-la mirada de Rarity de oscurecio como la luna esa misma noche-pero ese error nos hace fuertes y como somos ahora Adagio...-

ahora si que Adagio no podia decir nada...,Rarity solto una risa y Adagio pudo apreciar que por sus ojos caian lagrimas-

-lo que mas me duele...es que la persona que yo quiero...no tenga los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo por ella-esta comenzo a sollozar y atragantarse-

-esa persona? quien es esa persona? digo! no tienes por que decirme...-

-ay...-la chica palida se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su atuendo-si te lo digo te podrias enojar conmigo o no lo entenderias...-

-claro que lo puedo entender...eh visto a Sonata y Aria teniendo este tipo de conversaciones-

-agh...-Rarity miro el piso nerviosa , todavia teniendo las manos de adagio bajo de las de ella , quizas este era un buen momento-bueno te lo dire...

-vale...sueltalo!

-la persona a la que ello quiero...-se acerco poco a poco al rostro de Adagio-fue antes mi peor enemiga...-ahora Adagio estaba sonrojandose-ahora...ella...ella...es...la persona que se adueño de mi corazon...-

y con eso la distancia entre ambas se acabo , Rarity le dio un beso un tanto inexperto a Adagio , esta se sorprendio pero no rechazo el beso , si no que le devolvio el nerviosismo a Rarity , esta vio como le correspondia y corto el tacto , la miro sorprendida por unos minutos , pero luego le dio un abrazo indicando amistad y amor , Adagio le correspondio el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente a Rarity...

quizas los peores enemigos...se vuelven tus amigos...o quizas...otra cosa...

...

:´3 pues...escribi esto con sueño asi que habra quedado medio mal XD , bueno nos vemos en el prox. fic!

bye bye


End file.
